megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man Century/Dialogue
{Beginning} It is the year 20XX. A worldwide television news alert sprung up. Light and company are watching Reporter: A terrible deed was done. Issac Rossum, a prodigy graduate of the Robot Institute of Technology, was killed yesterday by one of his own robots. Roll: Why did the robot do that? Mega Man: How could a robot kill his own creator? Dr. Light: Rossum...his father and I were once college friends. I cannot believe his son is dead. Wily shows up Dr. Wily: You saw the news report? Roll: Dr. Wily! Why are you here? Dr. Wily: Relax. I'm here to mourn for the young Rossum as well. I wanted to ask him to join me, but... Dr. Light: We should go visit his family. Mega Man: That robot is still on the loose. I must stop it. Dr. Light: Good idea, Mega Man. Go and find the robot and bring it here for interrogation. Mega Man: Right. {After beating Awesome Man} Flashback Years ago, a prodigy child by the name Issac Rossum graduated from the Robot Institute of Technology with the highest honors. In time for the 1st Annual Robot Tournament, he created a Robot Master whose secondary abilites were inspired by Dr. Light's Mega Man. He lost the finalist title to Tomahawk Man, but became an idol to his hometown, fighting crime where it exists. When his master was killed by one of his own robot family, there were few who believe it was Awesome Man who did the crime. Although he is innocent, he fled in shame as he was not there to protect his master... Man is taken into custody Auto (dressing like a cop): Alright, spill it! You killed Rossum, did you? Awesome Man: Kill Rossum? That is not awesome. I'm a hero, not a villain. Auto: That's what they all say. Mega Man: Tell us what happened. Awesome Man: I figured that something was wrong back home and when I showed up, Rossum was dead. Guard Man and I were the ones that told the reporters about this. Guard Man was in shock that he couldn't speak, so even I don't know who did it, but I know it was one of our own. Auto: Is that all? Awesome Man: Yeah. Mega Man: Very well. You are safe here in the lab, so you can relax. Awesome Man: Thanks, guys. {After beating Stun Woman} Flashback It's been a long time since the 1st Annual Robot Tournament. Awesome Man has started to become a bit defective. Since he is hard to contact due to his job as a superhero robot, he decides to make another robot that can remotely fix him. It took him a while, but he decides to make a female Robot Master whose function is to reprogram other robots remotely and look attractive and royal so other robots can follow her. When the Robot Master used her ability on Awesome Man, his programming was fixed, but stunned him. From then on, the Robot Master was named Stun Woman. Woman is taken into custody Auto: For someone who broke the laws of robotics, you sure are attractive. Stun Woman: Thanks...wait...How dare you to automatically assume I killed my master? Auto: Uhh... Mega Man: Tell us what happened. Stun Woman: I don't know. Awesome Man told me about our master's death a few hours ago. I was trying to get ready to find out who did it, but you rudely entered my chambers before I finished. Mega Man: ...Uhh...sorry about that. {After beating Virus Man} Flashback A virus was hitting the computers of the world, including robots. This is unlike Roboenza and even Dr. Wily admitted to not making it. Issac Rossum started building an antivirus, but even that didn't work. And so, he thought of having a robot absorb the virus so no others will be harmed. Dr. Wily showed up to help, as even he has trouble working otherwise. Apparently, he was really serious about it and together, they made Virus Man. Virus Man did his job and not only did he absorb the virus, he developed an antivirus so that other computers will be safe. Man is taken into custody Auto: Of course. Who else to kill a human being than a Wily bot? Virus Man: What? I'd never kill a human. That's against the law. Auto: Don't act all innocent on us. You killed Rossum and you know it. Virus Man: My master is dead? How? Mega Man: We've heard that your master was killed by either you or your robot siblings. Virus Man: That's cruel and unusual. Wasn't Guard Man protecting him? Mega Man: Tell us what happened. Virus Man: Everyone hates me because of this weapon. I really didn't want it, but I can't find anyone to get rid of it without unleashing my virus again. Mega Man: Don't worry. You're safe here. Virus Man: Thank you, friend. {After beating Surf Man} Flashback Building Surf Man is a completely unrelated matter compared to the others, so no one really cares about him except his surfing students. Man is taken into custody Surf Man: Dude, those are really cool sunglasses! I should try it on. Auto: Maybe later. But first, confess that you killed your creator. Surf Man: ...What? Auto: You heard me. Surf Man: So it's true, huh? I thought Glacier Bro was joking when he told me. Mega Man: So you didn't kill him? Surf Man: No, man. That's totally uncool. Mega Man: Very well, then. Surf Man: Hey, since I'm here, how about I give you a surfing lesson. You're going to need it if you're going to use my main move. Mega Man: I tend to learn my weapons automatically, but alright then. Make it quick. Surf Man: Sweet. {After beating Hot Woman} Flashback Issac Rossum built Hot Woman for unexplained reasons. He forgot why he built her in the first place, but he later regrets it... Woman is taken into custody Hot Woman: May I ask why did you take me here? Auto: Sure. Well,... Hot Woman: Why did you take me here? Auto: Uhh...well, we believe that the death of your master, Issac Rossum, was... Hot Woman: Rossum is dead? Really? Did you tell Glacier this? Auto: Uhh...His death was caused... Hot Woman: Oh dear. This is bad. If Glacier doesn't know, he'll freak out! I'm REALLY afraid of Guard's reaction, too. Auto: ...By you. Hot Woman: ...Excuse me? Mega Man: We think you killed him. Hot Woman: ...Now why would I want to do that? He's such a nice guy. We had a lot of fun back in the day. Mega Man: So it wasn't you? Hot Woman: Of course not. Auto: Well then, you can stay here and... Hot Woman: Okay, I'm bored. Any of you want to dance? Auto: Uhh... {After beating Glacier Man} Flashback Hot Woman is a bit out of control. She loves to dance and her dances generate a lot of heat, and her heat can melt plenty of valuables. She is also immune to Stun Woman's Stunning Heart. It is quite obvious what happens next. Issac Rossum built Glacier Man so that he should absorb Hot Woman's heat. But it backfired. Hard. Not only is he actually weak to Hot Woman's Fire Dance (in which Rossum was unaware of), but he enjoys Hot Woman's company to the point that he develops some sort of robot crush on her. Apparently, She does the same to him. Although Glacier Man does absorb Hot Woman's heat, Rossum didn't realize her Fire Dance actually hurts Glacier Man. So in a way, things got a bit worse... Man is taken into custody Glacier Man: So, you need me for something? Auto: Yeah, we do: for you to tell the truth. Glacier Man: You mean the whole "Rossum is dead" thing? Mega Man: Yes. How do you know? Glacier Man: I suspected as such. Listen: Yes, I am aware of my master's death. I just don't want Hot to cry. But trust me, I did not do it. Awesome Man told me about it after the incident happened. You can ask him yourselves. Auto: I don't know... Mega Man: For now, I'll believe you. Glacier Man: Thanks, Mega Man. {After beating Guard Man} Flashback After seven crazy Robot Masters and a bunch of requests to do more, Issac Rossum is fed up and needs some sort of protection. He has heard about the British guardsmen and decides to go there and check them out. He eventually creates his final Robot Master based off them. Guard Man is very serious in his job as Rossum's bodyguard. However, what no one knows, not even Guard Man himself, is that his job is the only thing that keeps him sane. Guard Man was the only one present when Rossum was killed, but failed to protect him, as the killer was too strong. After that, his AI fell apart, making him permanently depressed and useless. Man is taken into custody Guard Man: ... Mega Man: ...Are you alright? Guard Man: ... Auto: I've heard you're the only one there when Rossum was killed. You have to be the killer. Guard Man: ...I... Auto: Hmm? Guard Man: ...I tried...to...save my...master. Cannot...protect...him. Mega Man: You know the killer? Tell us. Guard Man: ...It...was...*malfuntions* Mega Man: Guard Man! Auto: Roll and I will take care of Guard Man. Go handle what's left of the suspects. Mega Man: Right. {After beating one Robot Master} Light comes back to the lab by himself Dr. Light: Well, I'm back. If there is only a way to use what's left of his genius to the world... Roll: I was thinking...how about you build a robot based on him? Dr. Light: That may be a good idea, but it just won't be the sa... rings Dr. Light: Hello? ???: It's me, Dr. Cossack. Dr. Light: Oh how are you, my friend? We haven't spoken in a long time. Dr. Cossack: True. Listen. I've just figured out how to perfect a time-travelling robot. Dr. Light: That's good news...Say, I might know what the robot should look like. Dr. Cossack: Very well. I'll come over for us to build it together. Dr. Light: I'll see you soon. {After beating four Robot Masters} Dr. Light: ...This is harder than I thought. Ever since I built Time Man, I've gone a bit rusty. Dr. Cossack: I agree. We need help. Dr. Light: Wait. Are you thinking? Dr. Cossack: If we're going to make this work, we need help from Dr. Wily. Dr. Light: I was afraid you're going to say that. and Cossack found Wily and explained their situation Dr. Wily: So what you're saying is that you two need MY help in making a time-travelling robot that resembles that Rossum kid? Dr. Light: Yes. Dr. Wily: Hmm...Sure. I'll help. Dr. Cossack: Wait...no deals? No conditions? No world domination schemes? Dr. Wily: Nope. I like that Rossum kid. He was a fine young genius. I was going to ask him to join me for world domination, but he was no fool. Dr. Cossack: Oh. Very well then. Let us create the ultimate time-travelling robot! Dr. Light: Right. {After beating seven Robot Masters} shows up where the Doctors are Roll: So, this is the robot you're working on? Dr. Light: Yes. He is almost complete. Roll: Wait. Doesn't he look like...? Dr. Light: Yes. A Robot Master duplicate of Issac Rossum. Man and Auto interrogates the seven Rossum Bots Auto: You're all here. One of you killed your own master. So, which one of you did it? Surf Man: Hmm...Hold on, dudes. There's only seven of us. Mega Man: There are more? Hot Woman: Yeah. Where's...? Guard Man: ...Flat...Man... Stun Woman: What is it, Guard Man? Guard Man: Flat...Man...did this to me. He...killed...our master... Virus Man: He did!?! Hot Woman: Really? Glacier Man: Is it true? Guard Man: ...Yes. Man collapses Stun Woman: Guard Man! Hot Woman: He needs help! Virus Man: Is Dr. Light ready yet? Mega Man: Almost. Glacier Man: Still...Flat Man must pay! Awesome Man: Hey, Mega Man. Since you're strong enough to take all of us down, how about you show Flat Man who's boss! Surf Man: Think he's really, Awesome Bro? Awesome Man: Yeah. If I can beat Flat Man with the awesomeness, Mega Man can too. Mega Man: Don't worry. I will make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. Auto: Good luck, Mega Man. {After beating Flat Man} Flashback Dr. Light was impressed by Issac Rossum's incredible Robot Master designs. He decided to visit him to congratulate him. While there, Light thought of making an industrial robot, just like the ones from his early days, but couldn't think of a design. Rossum suggests electronic paper, thinking that it'll be environmentally-friendly. Both worked on that and resulted in Flat Man. Nobody knows why he killed Rossum. There can be many explanations, but none seemed to make sense as Flat Man was not inheritedly evil. Man is taken into custody Awesome Man: What the heck, Flat Man? Glacier Man: What you did was wrong and... Hot Woman: Unforgiveable! Auto: You're the only one left. Explain yourself. Flat Man: I'd rather not. Stun Woman: We're not just going to leave you be. We could very easily destroy you for good. Flat Man: Then why don't you, sister? I'm right here. Stun Woman: ... ???: If we destroy you now, then the timeline will be altered. sees a new Robot Master walk towards them, with Mega Man beside him. Awesome Man: No way. Glacier Man: That looks like... Hot Woman: Master Rossum! Stun Woman: But this one is quite strange. Something is not right. Auto: So the project is complete, huh? Flat Man: Who are you, stranger? ???: My name...is Century Man. Out. When restarting the game, this scene appears. occur all over the lab {Before going into the final stage} {Ending} Category:Mega Man Century